


When our hearts collided

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Insecurity, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel's friendship should have been enough for him, but no matter how hard he tried, Charles wanted more. He wanted Daniel's lips on his, the Aussie's skin pressing and rubbing up against him as they laid together in anonymous hotel rooms with white sheets and generic paintings above their heads. He wanted Daniel to see him as more than a friend, more than a rival.He wanted to be… Charles wasn't even sureanymore.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	When our hearts collided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/gifts).



> I took this extra assignment quite late in the game, but I hope.despite the time.constraints you like the result! I never properly write about Charles/Dan, so this was excitingly new!
> 
> Thank you for the nice prompt and have a merry christmas!

Charles sighed as he looked out his hotel room window, overseeing the light of the city under him. The season had come to an end. His first season with Ferrari was already done and dusted, and while Charles should be happy - he did get to do this all over again - he felt uneasy and jittery. 

"Charles, come back to bed." A sleepy voice called from behind him, making Charles sigh shakily.

"Go back to sleep Daniel." He called back softly. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, that his tossing and turning would only annoy the Aussie. Besides, he was quite content looking out the window like this.

Charles thought back on the last year, and on how things had changed. The shift from Alfa Romeo to Ferrari had changed Charles. He had more responsibility now, the weight on his shoulder heavier, and he felt like he had aged years instead of months. The change in him had not gone unnoticed to Daniel, who for the first time seemed to feel comfortable enough to approach the Monégasque, to talk to him and to properly befriend him. 

Charles valued the sentiment. He knew very well that it wasn't easy for Daniel at the start, everything about Charles probably screamed Jules at him, and Charles had felt the same about the Aussie. But as they got closer, the thoughts of Jules fell away while at the same time bringing them closer, and for the first time Charles had someone to which he could freely speak to about Jules, about anything at all.

He didn't want it to end.

But it had also been Charles himself who so desperately had to make things more difficult. 

Daniel's friendship should have been enough for him, but no matter how hard he tried, Charles wanted more. He wanted Daniel's lips on his, the Aussie's skin pressing and rubbing up against him as they laid together in anonymous hotel rooms with white sheets and generic paintings above their heads. He wanted Daniel to see him as more than a friend, more than a rival.

He wanted to be… Charles wasn't even sure anymore.

Daniel had been reluctant to give in to Charles at first, trying to discourage Charles from wanting to sleep with him, but Charles, like any good F1 driver, was stubborn. He had flirted, touched and danced as much as he could, and eventually Dan's protests had crumbled away. 

Charles still vividly remembered that first night, and any night since, and how nervous he had been even though he was certainly no virgin. But this was Dan, and Dan was important - more so than any other person he had ever slept with - and he wanted it to be good, which it was. 

After being with Daniel, Charles understood there was a difference between casual sex and making love, and now that he had come to experience the latter, he didn't want anything else anymore.

"Charles." Daniel spoke up, closer now, making Charles tense up in surprise as warm arms slipped around the Monégasque's waist. "Come back to bed." Daniel tried once more, voice low and husky, and Charles followed this time, slipping back under the covers.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as Daniel curled on his side, facing him. The Aussie gave him a soft smile and reached out, hand rubbing over the taut muscle of Charles's stomach.

"Do you want me to help you relax?" Daniel purred, hand inching lower to the waistband of Charles's boxers. Charles nodded despite himself. Who knew, it might actually work.

Daniel pushed himself up on his elbow, the hand on Charles's stomach slipping under the red material of Charles's boxers to palm at the Monégasque's half hard length. Charles gasped softly, turning his head to press his face against Daniel's shoulder, hiding his expression from the Aussie. 

Daniel grabbed his cock more firmly now, pumping it with slow, deliberate movements while pressing a kiss to the top of Charles's head.

"You're so beautiful." Daniel whispered into the dark, his breath falling in hot pants against Charles's forehead. Charles moaned softly at the praise, his own hand moving at its own accord as it slipped into Daniel's boxers.

"I love your cock." Charles whispered, stroking the length in time with Daniel's hand on his cock. He had meant to say more of course - yes Daniel's dick was great, but so was his hair, his smile, his kindness, his heart - but he didn't dare to. Daniel groaned at the words, hips bucking into Charles's fist. 

Charles came first, Daniel following soon after as they spilled in each other's hands. Charles brought his hand up to lick his fingers clean, the musky flavour filling his senses, and bit his lip as he saw Daniel doing the same. When the Aussie leaned in to kiss him now, Charles could taste himself on his lips, and vice versa.

"Feel better now?" Daniel asked, wiping any excess off his hand and onto the covers. Charles hesitated but then nodded.

"Yeah." He muttered, staring up at the ceiling again. Daniel shifted next to him, and then he was pulled onto his side to face the Aussie, who - from what Charles could make out in the dim lights - looked concerned.

"I don't believe you." Daniel said. Charles averted his eyes.

"It's stupid." He said with a sigh. "Just go to sleep, I'll be okay." He whispered, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Daniel's lips. Daniel tutted.

"I'm not going to sleep before you tell me what's wrong." He said firmly, nudging their noses together. Charles took a deep breath, and then the words just seemed to flow out of him.

"I want to celebrate Christmas with you, o-or New Year's." He blurted out. "I just- I don't want to miss you until testing, I want to be with you. And I know it's stupid and you probably only see this as a friends with benefits type thing - But I just… I like you." Charles sighed. 'Like you' was probably the understatement of the century, but saying the actual 4 letter word scared Charles too much.

"Friends with benefits?" Daniel muttered, not seeming to understand.

"That's when two friends also fu-" Charles started to explain, but Daniel placed a hand - still slightly sticky with Charles's cum - over his mouth to silence him. 

"I know what it is. But I don't think that applies to us." He said. Charles pushed his hand away now.

"You don't?" He asked. Daniel chuckled.

"No Charles, you mean much more than that to me." He said, bumping their noses together in a tender gesture. Charles was unsure what to say for a moment.

"So how do you see me then? What am I to you? Because I don't understand." Charles then tried desperately. Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him snug again him.

"I love you." He said simply. "You are everything to me."

Charles felt stupid for crying when hearing those words, but he couldn't help it.

"R-really?" He sniffled. Daniel sighed, a tender smile playing on his lips.

"Really." He confirmed. Charles leaned in to capture Daniel's lips with his, sighing deeply into Daniel's mouth as the Aussie's tongue nudged his lips apart. It felt different, kissing Daniel now, but it still felt the same at the same time.

"And about those holidays-" Daniel said breathlessly once they pulled apart again, Charles's head resting contently on the Aussie's chest. "-if you want I could come to Monaco for New Year's? Only if your family is okay with it too, but I would really like to." Daniel explained. Charles beamed up at him now.

"They'll love you, it will be perfect."

And it was perfect.

When Daniel finally arrived in Monaco, Charles was ecstatic to see him again after quite some weeks apart. Daniel, ever the sunshine, had instantly wrapped Charles's mum around his finger, and also Charles's brothers seemed to approve right away. Of course Arthur and Lorenzo did annoy them, a lot, but Charles would have done the same had the rolls been reversed.

When the clock struck midnight, Daniel pulled Charles into a soft kiss, holding him close by his hips as they heard the others celebrate around them.

After many more rounds of champagne and snacks, and looking at the fireworks outside for a good hour or so, Daniel and Charles retreated to the latter's bedroom, Daniel exhausted from his travel and the jet lag still, and both men just wanting to spend some time together without prying eyes. 

"I got you a late Christmas present." Daniel said while Charles got changed into something more comfortable. Charles turned to him with a questioning look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, as Daniel walked over with a rectangular box. Daniel shrugged knowingly and just let Charles open it. It was a thin, silver bracelet, with a small plaque of silver in the middle. On the back of the plaque, so resting against his skin, there was a elegant engraving. Charles let out a shuddering breath when he saw it, and jumped into Daniel's arms, kissing him deeply.

"Je t'aime aussi"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
